Kahran Reiym
Kahran Reiym, known by is epithet of the Great Gem Rei (偉大な宝石のレイ, Idaina hōseki no Rei), is a Vice Admiral in the Marines and the commanding officer of the G-17 base. He is a famed master of his own personal fighting style, the Saint Palm Fist and is also the current Devil Fruit user of the Kinryo Kinryo no Mi. Appearance Rei has an average build with semi-toned muscles during the pre-timeskip and post-timeskip eras. He has long black hair, which he usually ties in a ponytail with the bangs coming down, and average-sized dark brown eyes. He is reminiscent of a Chinese martial artist. While he was still a Rear Admiral, Rei was usually seen wearing a blue, short-sleeved male Mandarin dress with golden embroiders. They were accompanied by white kung fu pants, black kung fu shoes, a watch on the right wrist, a metal band on the left wrist, and a white dress shirt underneath. He rarely ever wore his Marine-issued coat and wouldn't even be recognized as a high-ranking Marine Officer. No matter what he's wearing, however, Rei is always seen with his glasses and a katana. After the timeskip, Rei wheres a simpler male Mandarin dress with a yellow diamond pattern. He also wears dark brown kung fu pants, black kung fu shoes, an orange cord-belt, and his standard-issued Marine Vice Admiral coat. He also loses his glasses, but keeps his katana. Personality Rei tends to be a humble and gentle man when it comes to strangers. He always loves to help people and feels uncomfortable when people praise him for his work and/or abilities. He is also very polite and respectful, showing only his orderly personality to his superiors. This leads to him being favored by high-ranking officials. While his common emotion is kindness, confronted by pirates, bandits, or just some villainous person, Rei shows his ruthless, emotionless, side. If they are causing mischief and chaos, Rei would nearly kill evil men for their crimes until he gets a hold of himself. Although he is very loyal to the Marines' standard of "Absolute Justice", Rei does have morals that differ from the Marines' path. After hearing about the destruction of Enies Lobby from a Buster Call and the blame being put on the Straw Hat Pirates, Rei believed that what the Marines were doing was unjust, even if it was against pirates. After the timeskip, Rei adopts a more stern look than his pre-timeskip self. He still retains his former emotions but, due to running in to more pirates and villains, Rei has gotten use to showing his seriousness to end confrontations before they escalate into fights. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Rei considers himself moderately skilled in kendo. Others would consider him above average as he is able to fight against several swordsman using a single sword with one hand. While he has capable abilities in the art, Rei doesn't usually associate himself as proficient, causing others to wonder why he would carry around a sword if he doesn't think he's good enough. Marksmanship Rei doesn't like to use guns. However, he does have a good aim and can hit a target from at most 100 meters. Hand to Hand Combat The Saint Palm Fist (聖人ヤシの拳, Seijin yashi no ken) is Rei's personal style using his devil fruit power and haki. The attacks are similar to the palms of the Buddha and are used for both offensive and defensive situations. Rei is also skilled in rokushiki, mastering the six moves and using his devil fruit to enhance their damage output.'' '' Physical Strength With the use of his devil fruit, Rei has the strength to destroy a battleship's hull with one punch. He also has the strength to smash a cannon. Another feat of strength he can perform is flicking a bullet and having it impact as if it were shot from a gun. Agility Even when using his devil fruit to coat his whole body, Rei has what common people would refer to as superhuman speed. When he isn't trying, Rei can run almost as fast as a bullet. When he is trying, Rei can "disappear" before someone's eyes and "reappear" anywhere around them. Endurance Rei has a high pain threshold due to his training. He could be cut by a sword and not be phased by it. With his devil fruit, Rei is almost invulnerable to basic attacks such as sword slashes and gun fire, making him a juggernaut when fighting against a horde of enemies. Weapons The best weapons Rei has are his hands. Whether in a chop or a fist, Rei is mostly feared for using his hands to combat opponents. He does carry around a sword, but doesn't use it often unless fighting a skilled swordsman. Devil Fruit For further information: Kinryo Kinryo no Mi Rei's use of the Kinryo Kinryo no mi is rivaled only to that of The Diamond Jozu. While his durability level is lower, his strength is said to be on par and he has the uncanny ability to change the color of his gem-like body to red, green, yellow, and purple. Haki Rei possesses both kenbunshoku haki and'' ''busōshoku haki, being more proficient in the later. With busōshoku haki, Rei can strengthen his chrysoberyl body to the point where it can match Jozu. While he doesn't possess it, Rei is shown to have a sturdy defense against haōshoku haki users. Relationships Crew Rei considers his crew to be like family. If they are ever in trouble, he'll be their to save them. Due to this, the G-17 soldiers are extremely loyal to Rei and would follow him in whatever decision he makes. Family Not much is known about his family, other than that they were originally from Wano Country but abandoned the kingdom due to it's warrior-like beliefs. Allies/ Friends ???? Enemies ???? Other ???? History ???? Major Battles ???? Quotes ???? Trivia ???? Character Use I don't really have plans for this guy right now, but if anyone wants to incorporate this character into a story or fanfic, leave a comment below.Category:Male Category:Marine Category:Characters Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Kure S. Akira Category:Marine Vice Admiral Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User